


the light in my darkness

by joshwrites



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mace - Freeform, Mention of Death, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshwrites/pseuds/joshwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace keeps having dreams of Mamrie dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the light in my darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts FOREVER and I just decided what the hell I may as well post it. I don't know if it's any good or not but if you like it please leave some Kudos and feedback is always welcomed and encouraged so leave a comment if ya like too!

She couldn't stop reliving her dream. The dream she'd been having for weeks now. The dream that tormented her for days after.

The dream of Mamrie dying.  
  
—-

Darkness. Blood. Screaming.

Death.

Grace woke gasping, clutching her chest. She curled forward, tears stinging her eyes and wetting her cheeks. Her throat felt as if she'd been screaming for hours; her chest felt tight and sore. She couldn't stop reliving that god damn dream. The dream she'd been having for weeks now. The dream that tormented her for days after.

The dream of Mamrie _dying._

Grace shifted in bed, fumbling in the darkness for her phone. The moonlight cast everything in silvery light and inky shadow. Once she found her phone, Grace’s fingers moved automatically to type in the number of her best friend. She just needed to hear her voice, to know that Mamrie was alive.

It took 5 rings for her to answer.

“Grace?” Mamrie murmured from the other side of the line. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m-” Grace stopped herself from saying ‘I'm fine.’ because she knew if she said those two simple words, she would end up hanging up and spending another night terrified and alone.

‘It’s nothing.’ She would say. ‘Sorry. Sorry I called you at 3:26 in the morning because I just saw you die for the millionth time in a dream and I had to hear your voice to make sure you weren't actually dead.’

Instead, Grace let out a shaky breath and said, “I don't think I’m alright, Mames Could you-”

Before she had the chance to finish her sentence, Mamrie was responding. “Yes, of course, Grace. I’ll be there in 10.” Grace let out a small sigh as she hung up. Now came the waiting game.

The time between hanging up and Mamrie knocking softly on her front door was spent in a paranoid agony. Grace’s heart never slowed and the cold sweat that had taken over her body never went away. She scoured all the murky shadows in her room, looking for some creature she knew didn't even exist. Looking for the monster under her bed that would kill the love of her life.

Mamrie’s soft knocking made Grace jump. She got out of bed and trudged her way down the hall and to the front door. She opened the door wide, the relief evident on her face as she let Mamrie in through the door. 

“Hey.” Mamrie whispered, and suddenly, a look of concern washed over her features. “Hey, it’s okay, Grace.” She gently pulled Grace back towards her bedroom, low lighting leading the way. She couldn't be bothered to be messing about trying to find the switches to lamps in the living room, so the bedroom seemed like the best idea. She pulled her towards the bed, letting them both fall onto it when their knees bumped into the mattress.

Mamrie pulled Grace to her, and Grace wrapped her arms around Mamrie’s middle. That was about the time when her tears started up again.

“I—I keep seeing you d—die and I—I c-can’t. I—I’m so—”

“Shh.” Mamrie soothed, running her fingers through Grace’s hair. “It’s just a dream, Grace, I swear. I'm right here. I'll always be right here, with you.” Mamrie looked at her, a small smile on her face as she gently wiped tears from Grace’s face. “I love you Grace, and I would never leave you alone in this world.”

Mamrie’s words washed over Grace and a calm settled over the room. Grace snuggled closer to Mamrie, not completely fine but better than before. They both fall asleep to the sound of each other’s heartbeats.

Grace never got the dream again.


End file.
